Messieurs Akito et Kyo Soma
by Nekochan Miharu
Summary: Quand Akito exige la main de Kyo...Les épreuves seront au rendez vous mais les moments de tendresse aussi, venez lire et reviewer! TERMINEE
1. Chapter 1

**Messieurs Akito et Kyo Sôma.**

_Disclamer : Pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cela…_

_Rated : T à penchant M_

_Couple : Akito x Kyo (attention HOMOPHOBES DEHORS !!!)_

_Résumé : Akito oblige le Chat à l'épouser. Kyo se voit forcer d'amener son époux assez collant au lycée tant la jalousie du Dieu est immense…_

_Donc je dédicace cette fic à _Allezhopunptitverredesake _que j'adore. J'espère que cette fic te plaira !!!_

_Sinon bonne lecture à tous ceux et celles qui viennent sur mon humble fic…_

**Chapitre I.**

« Je veux une réunion des Douze, dimanche, à 10 heures précises, dîtes au Monstre qu'il a l'ordre de venir, imposa Akito lors de la visite d'Hatori. »

_**Si le Blanc et le Noir ne forment plus qu'un alors le Blanc vivra et le Noir se délestera de son Mal…**_

_** Chez Shiguré, le Samedi **_

« Hm…Hum...Hm mm…mmm…D'accord à ce soir mon petit dragon…(Vous avez cru quoi !!!;) )

- SHIGUREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, hurla Hatori (Aïe, l'influence d'Ayamé mêlée à la colère de son surnom pas vraiment étranger à sa taille…)

- Tu préfères que je t'appelle mon petit hippocampe ? demanda d'une petite voix le Chien.

- Tut…tut…tut…

- Kyo…Yuki…Venez ! Petits pervers ! Arrêtez de faire des choses dans mon jardin ! Ricana le Chien…qui se reçut un coup de poing sur la tête de la part d'un Chat en colère et en mauvais état.

En effet, le Chat venait d'entrer, un œil au berre noir, un poignet foulé, suivi par Yuki, une mèche de cheveu de travers et son lacet de chaussure défait.

« Shiguré, nous, contrairement à certains, on se bat, on ne FORNIQUE pas dans tous les coins de la maison ! Vociféra Kyo en bandant son poignet après avoir été chercher le matériel adéquat.

Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda calmement la Souris en laçant son lacet.

Vous êtes invités à le Résidence principale demain. Hatori nous y emmènera…Ma voiture a encore eu un accident ! Je me demande comment elle fait ?!

Comment TU fais plutôt ! c'est toi qui la conduit ! Baka ! De toute façon, je vais au dojo demain, donc ce sera sans moi ! Affirma le Roux.

Je pense que tu n'as pas bien compris la subtilité de mon langage, Kyochan. Autant te dire que j'entendais par « inviter » « ordonner », ironisa le Brun.

NAAAAAAAAAAANNNNIIIIIIIIIIII ???????????!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurla le Chat.

Furieux, il partit courir malgré ses blessures poignantes. Quand il revint le soir, il ne s'arrêta pas à la cuisine alors que les autres mangeaient mais il monta directement sur le toit pour se perdre parmi les étoiles et s'endormir sous leur beauté.

_Quelques jours plus tôt, dans la Résidence principale, dans la maisonnette d'Akito_

Ayamé, je veux que tu me fasses douze costumes de cérémonie pour les Douze Maudits et deux kimonos de mariage, un pour moi et un pour le Chat, par ailleurs, je ne veux pas que cette commande s'ébruite, à aucune des douze personnes que je viens de te citer, compris ?

Oui, Akito-sama, pour quand dois-je les faire ?

Pour Dimanche, dan trois jours, répondit le Dieu.

Tr…Trois jours ?!?Très bien Akito-san, dans ma grande générosité et comme cadeau de mariage, je vous les fais gratuit. Vous allez être ébloui par mon talent que vous me demanderez si cela est vraiment pour vous et …

AYAME !!! URUSAI !!!!! tu peux partir, dans MA grande mansuétude, et parce que je ne veux pas que tu sois abîmé pour mon mariage, je ne corrige pas tes manières de babillant.

Ayamé le quitta, ayant déjà oublié les menaces bien moindres que celles de son Shi-san et Ha-san quand il babillait au lit. Entrèrent alors dans la chambre d'Akito, le père biologique et le père adoptif, Kazuma de Kyo.

Je vous ai convoqué pour que vous signez ce pacte, en tant que représentant de Kyo, même si je peux faire ce que je veux de lui…, annonça le dieu.

Le père adoptif du chat craignit que ce soit l'enfermement auquel était condamné chaque Chat. Toutefois, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'entête de la feuille où était écrit « _Contrat de mariage »_, il se figea. Il regarda Akito pour savoir si cela n'était pas une blague bien qu'il sache que cela n'en était pas une. Les deux hommes se mirent de part et d'autre d'Akito, se détestant mutuellement. Kazuma usa de tout son self control pour ne pas trembler en prenant la liasse de papier posée devant lui et de la porter à ses yeux. Face à lui, le géniteur de Kyo eut une drôle de réaction, s'étouffant presque avec sa salive. Il regarda Akito, les étoiles dans les yeux. Il le remercia de l'honneur qu'il lui faisait, faisant éloge de son courage face à cette décision. Akito le regarda rapidement, le faisant taire d'un regard. L'adulte signa alors le bas de la page et attendit en silence tout en regardant son « héro ».

De l'autre côté, Kazuma avait bien entamé le contrat, hurlant intérieurement face à l'injustice que subissait « son fils ». Il fut choqué par certaines closes du contrat qui allaient faire hurler Kyo. Cependant, il savait que cela était nettement mieux que l'enferment. Le contrat stipulait que le Dieu ne frapperait pas son conjoint comme il le faisait avec les treize, il promettait la sécurité et une vie de qualité à son futur compagnon. Donc, avec résistance et cupabilité, le Maître des Arts Martiaux signa la feuille sous l'œil satisfait d'Akito.

Ce dernier vit très bien la lueur de remords dans les yeux de on Maître d'armes mais il le congédia avec l'autre père. Satisfait, il ne lui manquait plus qu'une petite chose à faire. Il enfila des vêtements noirs et se coula doucement dans la nuit noire jusque chez Shiguré. La maison était close, mais étant le Dieu, il avait un double des clefs. Il entra silencieusement e monta les escaliers. Il entendit le tonnerre et la pluie. Le Monstre devait dormir comme un bébé. Il entra silencieusement dans la chambre du Chat, étant déjà entré dans la chambre de l'onigri qu'il avait eu envie d'étrangler, puis dans celle du Rat qui dormait comme un loir. Il s'agenouilla près du futon et vit le Chat, le tee-shirt relevé, le boxer très bas sur ses hanches et le drap renvoyé à l'autre bout. Il se maudit pour ce qu'il allait faire il le détestait et était sur de passer un mauvais moment mais il devait le faire.

En tremblant, il avança la main vers les tétons du Chat qu'il toucha du bout des doigts. Kyo soupira. Il avança lentement sa seconde main ver le ventre du Chat commença de lents cercles en même temps, son autre main pinçait doucement puis taquinait les boutons de chairs. Il s'étonna de la douceur et de la chaleur de la peau du roux.

Pris d'envi, il se pencha, ses cheveux touchèrent le torse musclé du chat qui gémit doucement et la langue du Dieu vint se poser sur un mamelon. Il le lécha, savourant le goût sucré et épicé du jeune homme. La main sur le ventre, descendit un peu plus bas, sous le boxer et caressa lentement les testicules. Le Chat gémit un peu plus sans pour autant se réveiller. La main rencontra alors l'érection assez conséquente de Kyo et y appliqua de rapidement mouvement de va et vien. Quand il sut que le chat était au bout de la jouissance, il arrêta, provoquant un feulement de frustration. Il abaissa doucement le boxer et prit le membre rougi par le désir dans sa bouche. Il continua le même traitement qu'avant et une fois la semence dans sa bouche, il la laissa couler dans une fiole qu'il avait amenée.

Il boucha la fiole et remit le boxer à son futur époux. Il passa à la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau dans la bouche puis il partit à la rencontre d'une jeune femme à la blouse blanche. Il lui confia deux petites fioles puis il repartit, ni vu ni connu dans la Résidence. Il se mit à l'aise pour aller dormir et se couvrit chaudement.

_**A suivre…**_

_**La suite dans une semaine ou une semaine et demi !**_

_**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites le moi par des reviews !!!**_

_**A+**_

_**N.M.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Messieurs Akito et Kyo Sôma.**

_Disclamer : Pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cela…_

_Rated : T à penchant M_

_Couple : Akito x Kyo (un peu OCC tous les deux !:D) (attention HOMOPHOBES DEHORS !!!)_

_Résumé : Akito oblige le Chat à l'épouser. Kyo se voit forcer d'amener son époux assez collant au lycée tant la jalousie du Dieu est immense…_

_Donc je dédicace cette fic à _Allezhopunptitverredesake _que j'adore. J'espère que cette fic te plaira !!!_

_Sinon bonne lecture à tous ceux et celles qui viennent sur mon humble fic…_

_Akito partit à la rencontre d'une jeune femme à la blouse blanche. Il lui confia deux petites fioles puis il repartit, ni vu ni connu dans la Résidence. Il se mit à l'aise pour aller dormir et se couvrit chaudement._

**Chapitre II.**

_Chez Shiguré, le lendemain matin, dimanche matin._

Kyo se réveilla tard ce jour là, il avait rêvé d'une chose bizarre mais il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il passa à la salle de bain comme si tout était normal…Il vit le rat venir vers lui et commençait à se brosser les dents sans se rendre compte de la présence du Chat. Ils descendirent à la cuisine pour déjeuner. Le Chat but du lait puis se stoppa littéralement devant le trio Ayamé, Shiguré, Hatori. Quelque chose sembla lui revenir puis il s'évanouit. Hatori le fit revenir à lui et Kyo murmura les yeux dans le vague :

- Ne me dites pas que c'est aujourd'hui la réunion familiale…

- Eh bien, c'est aujourd'hui KyonKyon !!!annonça joyeusement Ayamé

- Rhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaa saleté de Serpent je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça !!Hurla Kyo en fonçant sur ledit Serpent.

Serpent, qui, malin, se cacha derrière un Yuki pas réveillé pour deux sous. Kyo s'arrêta devant son cousin, attendant le coup. Ledit Yuki vit en Kyo un adorable oreiller et vint poser sa tête sur son épaule. Le Chat attendit patiemment que son Rat de cousin soit réveillé. Une fois Yuki réveillé, ils partirent tous ensemble pour le Résidence principale. Quand ils entrèrent, des servantes leur dirent de les suivre pour qu'ils se changent. Kyo fut pris à part. Quand il arriva dans la salle, il vit Akito qui l'attendait. Il s'avança et le salua. Akito lui ordonna de s'asseoir face à lui. Le Chat obéit. Le Dieu parla alors :

-Nous allons nous marier dans quelques instants…

-Félicitation pour vous et votre compagnon mais en quoi cela me concerne ? Demanda le Chat.

-Eh, bien tu viens de te féliciter, Kyo_chan_, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, tu es mon futur _mari_…, dit le Dieu avec sarcasme.

-Na…Nani ????Mais je ne veux pas vous épouser !!! Pourquoi faites vous cela ??,Pourquoi moi ??? Agressa Kyo, contenant difficilement sa colère.

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, tes deux « pères » ont donné leur accord, regarde par toi-même le contrat et les signatures.

Kyo lut le contrat et vit les signatures. Son cœur était en miettes, les larmes au bord des yeux, le désespoir avait remplacé la colère.

_Contrat de mariage entre Kyo et Akito Sôma._

Kyo survola le contrat jusqu'à certaines conditions

_Akito sera le dominant dans la relation._

_Il jure protection, fidélité, effacement de la dette d'enfermement, une vie convenable et promet de ne pas le battre._

_Pour cela il veut :_

_- une soumission totale de son futur époux, _

_- l'exécution de ses ordres sans rechigner. _

_- des relations sexuelles minimum une fois par jour – si mauvaise santé, une fois tous les deux jours-_

_- la fidélité de son époux_

_- la « protection » de son conjoint – verbale au minimum_

_- une vie commune dans la même maison avec son époux – pas de chambre appart par ex_

Kyo releva la tête. Il effaça avec hargne une larme qui perlait sur sa joue. Akito se releva et Kyo en fit de même. Le dieu lui donna une tenue de mariage blanche et lui demanda de la mettre. Kyo fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé ne remarquant même pas qu'il n'était pas sorti de la pièce et regardait avec envi ce corps bronzé. Kyo, pour remarquer cela, aurait dû ne pas réfléchir aux conséquences de ce mariage. Il voyait parfaitement qu'il ne serait pas plus enfermé, qu'il pourrait vivre dehors…Mais il ne voulait pas imaginer leurs relations ni la vie avec cet homme qui lui paraissait froid et cruel.

Kyo se tourna et aperçut le Dieu qui le regardait. Il détourna le regard. Il le suivit. Il entra ensuite dans une pièce et vit les Douze habillés des plus beaux habits et pensa alors _ils étaient au courant et ne m'ont rien dit…Pour eux je ne suis que le Monstre…_ Kyo détourna alors le regard de sa famille qui se regardait bizarrement cherchant à savoir ce qui allait se passer. Il suivit Akito, la tête basse, regardant son long kimono blanc brodé d'argent, en soie. Il s'assit à genoux sur un coussin noir et Akito, dans sa tenue noire, sur un coussin blanc. Un homme entra alors dans la salle et s'installa devant le couple. Les futurs mariés étaient face à lui, dos à leur famille qui, soudain, comprirent le pourquoi du comment.

Hatsuharu et Rinne se tenaient la main, Momiji restaient près de Hatori, Yuki s'était vu collé par son frère, shiguré était avec Ayamé, Hiro restait à côté de Kisa et Ritsu était à côté de Kuréno qui retenait la Sanglier Kagura, prête à égorger le Dieu.

Le mariage se passa dans le calme. Kyo murmura le « oui ». Les signatures attestant du mariage furent faites et le moine repartit, un mariage de plus sur son CV. (MDR) Kyo resta quelques minutes dans ses pensées puis revint sur terre quand Akito l'embrassa. Un baiser léger, un baiser fruité, un baiser qui marquait leur union. Kyo en fut tout chamboulé mais il ne le montra pas. Akito le regarda avec des yeux insondables puis il le conduisit au buffet. Ils s'installèrent et toute la famille Sôma, en plus des Douze, entama le festin. Tout le monde discutait, riait, était content de revoir quelqu'un qu'il avait perdu de vue. Personne ne remarquait l'étrange pâleur du Chat et son manque d'appétit.

Une fois le repas terminé, la fête commença, Yuki dut danser car c'était l'année de son signe. Puis les autres Signes dansèrent révélant leur talent, leur grâce. Le Dieu les regardait un fin sourire sur ses lèvres. Le chat était parti près des arbres pour essayer de retrouver la paix intérieure qui lui faisait affreusement défaut depuis le matin même. Soudain, il vit Momiji, Haru et Yuki venir vers lui. Il leur souffla :

- Partez, ne me parlez pas, je…ne veux pas vous voir…

- Kyo…On est désolé pour ce qu'il t'arrive si…, commença Momiji avec toute sa candeur de grand enfant.

- Laissez moi…Laissez moi…, vociféra le Chat en leur tournant le dos, haussant la voix.

Yuki comprit alors que Hatsuharu allait parler et leur fit signe de partir avec lui. Le Chat était en colère, perdu, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Yuki le comprit très bien pour avoir été dans cette situation tant de fois. Ils revinrent vers le centre de la fête. Akito s'approcha de Yuki et lui demanda :

- Alors, mon cher Yuki, que se passe-t-il pour que tu puisses être si triste ?

- Vous devriez plutôt le demander à votre époux, Akito-sama, répliqua Yuki sur un ton assez froid.

Il partit alors et laissa Akito chercher son rouquin du regard. Akito commençait à être furieux. Kyo ne se trouvait nulle part et le couché de soleil annonçait une nuit fraîche. Il prit la direction des jardins et vit son époux debout devant la source d'eau. Il le rejoignit en de grandes enjambées. Il prit un bras de Kyo le retourna vers lui. Il vit ses yeux rougis et n'en demanda pas plus. Il lui prit la main et l'amena vers sa chambre…La nuit de noce pouvait commencer….

_**A suivre…**_

_**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**_

_**Prochain chapitre, petit lemon…Niark niark niark…**_

_**Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews !!!!!:D**_

_**Réponse à Garla sama :**_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!!Merci de trouver ce début si bien !!!Comme tu as pu le remarquer Kyo se révolte un peu mais pas beaucoup !!lol, il est un peu OCC…En tout cas, pour la fiole est bien tu as raison…Bien joué !!! ;)_

_Bisous et a bientôt !_

_**Merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs Alert/Favorites : **__Lumière02 . Jojodamo . dragopotter __**. Merci :D**_

_**Kiss tout le monde !!!**_

_**A+**_

_**N .M.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Messieurs Akito et Kyo Sôma.**

**¤¤¤¤**

_Disclamer : Pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cela…_

_Rated : T à penchant M_

_Couple : Akito x Kyo (attention HOMOPHOBES DEHORS !!!)Akito est un homme !!!_

_Résumé : Akito oblige le Chat à l'épouser. Kyo se voit forcer d'amener son époux assez collant au lycée tant la jalousie du Dieu est immense…_

_Donc je dédicace cette fic à _Allezhopunptitverredesake _que j'adore. J'espère que cette fic te plaira !!!_

_Sinon bonne lecture à tous ceux et celles qui viennent sur mon humble fic…_

**¤¤¤¤**

**Attention LEMON Violent !!!!**

**¤¤¤¤**

_Il prit la direction des jardins et vit son époux debout devant la source d'eau. Il le rejoignit en de grandes enjambées. Il prit un bras de Kyo le retourna vers lui. Il vit ses yeux rougis et n'en demanda pas plus. Il lui prit la main et l'amena vers sa chambre…La nuit de noce pouvait commencer…._

**¤¤¤¤**

**Chapitre III.**

**¤¤¤¤**

Kyo comprit que le moment tant repoussé de perdre sa virginité était arrivé. Il avait vu cette lueur perverse dans les yeux d'Akito. Il le vit l'entraîner dans les chemins menant à leur future maison. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le lit confortable, Kyo prit peur mais ne le montra pas, il voulait paraître sûr de lui, courageux malgré tout. Il étudia le corps d'Akito et s'avoua qu'il aurait pu tomber sur un spécimen pire que lui. Il ne fit aucun geste, laissant Akito à sa position de dominant.

Ce dernier s'approcha doucement et l'embrassa lentement, goûtant ses lèvres, les trouvant sucrées par le goût du gâteau au chocolat. Il commença à défaire la tenue du Chat et lui glissa lentement à l'oreille :

« Déshabille-moi, chaton. »

Kyo, les mains tremblantes d'anticipation, commença par défaire la ceinture de tissu puis il enleva délicatement le tissu noir, le faisant couler sur la peau diaphane, contrastant avec la blancheur de son corps. Ses doigts tremblotants touchèrent timidement la peau douce comme la soie. Le yakata tomba aux pieds au Dieu révélant un membre gorgé de sang, d'une taille plus qu'honorable, faisant redoublé la crainte du Chat face à l'union qui allait venir.

Le Dieu, pendant ce temps, avait laissé choir le vêtement blanc du Chat. Ses lèvres étaient posées sur la mâchoire du Chat, la parcourant de rapides baisers tandis que ses mains parcouraient avec légèreté le dos couleur miel du Monstre. Il traça du bout des doigts les omoplates puis il rejoignit la colonne vertébrale en d'étranges arabesques. Kyo frissonnait sans s'arrêter, frottant inconsciemment sa hampe grandissante de plaisir contre l'érection de son époux. Akito posa ses mains sur les fesses fermes de son conjoint et les pressa. Kyo lâcha un soupir et se pressa un peu plus contre Akito.

Il amena le Chat sur le futon. Ce dernier était dans un paradis de sensations, jamais éprouvées. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était à quatre pattes, sa croupe se tendant inlassablement vers ce membre gonflé. Akito, pour occuper l'esprit de son Neko, massa avec langueur la hampe dressée. Toujours en touchant le corps fin sous lui, il entra violemment dans cet antre vraiment étroit et chaud. Kyo se rendit alors compte de la position dans laquelle il était. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et malgré ses supplications pour arrêter, Akito continua à entrer sauvagement en lui. Sous les vifs mouvements de main de son Dieu, Kyo jouit sans vraiment profiter du plaisir apporté par l'orgasme. La douleur emporta tout parcelle de bien-être.

Le temps sembla s'allonger sous les coups de plus en plus rapides et brutaux d'Akito. Quand ce dernier jouit en Kyo, il vit les étoiles et soupira d'allégresse. Le Chat s'effondra sur le lit et chercha quand même le réconfort dans les bras d'Akito qui se dégagea d'un mouvement sec. Kyo se tourna alors vers son côté, serrant dans ses mains les draps pour ne pas laisser échapper sa peine. Il s'endormit finalement au bout de quelques heures, au commencement de l'aube.

Lorsqu'Akito se réveilla le lendemain matin, il sentit une nouvelle érection matinale. Il regarda son membre couvert de sang frais. Il regarda alors la forme recroquevillée près de lui et eut des remords. Toutefois, au souvenir de sa nuit, l'appel du désir fut plus fort et il souleva les couvertures pour se rapprocher d'un Kyo endormi sur le ventre. Il le chevaucha puis entra à nouveau en lui.

A l'intrusion, Kyo hurla sa douleur. Les larmes de souffrance (mot adulé par ma prof de french !mdr) dévalèrent à nouveau ses joues. Il essaya de se retirer mais Akito le tenait aux hanches. Il serra donc le drap avec ses doigts, espérant que cela se finisse rapidement. Akito fit un suçon dans le cou du Chat. Il se déversa en lui, criant son plaisir. Ensuite, il se laissa aller sur le dos de son époux.

Quand il fut calmé, Akito remarqua que le dos de mari tressautait. Il se souleva et vit alors les larmes de Kyo. Il se leva et ordonna au Chat de se lever à son tour. Il les mena vers la salle de bain. Il entra dans la douche et amena Kyo à le suivre. Il prit du gel douche et commença à se laver. Kyo fit pareil que lui. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Akito remarqua les longues traînées de sang longeant les jambes du Chat. Il fit un geste vers lui et le Monstre se recula rapidement contre le mur, une lueur de peur intense et souffrance abominable dans les yeux. Akito prit la mouche et gifla le Chat. Il se rinça puis il sortit, laissant derrière lui une silhouette accroupie sur le sol de la douche, de l'eau rouge sous lui. Kyo se reprit et fit rapidement sa toilette. Quand il sortit de la salle d'eau, Hatori était présent et semblait l'attendre.

« Ha. Kyo ! Je voulais t'ausculter. Apparemment, votre première nuit n'a pas été de toute douceur.

- Heu…Je…, voulut se justifier Kyo sans y parvenir. »

Hatori lui fit signe d'arrêter et lui demanda de se mettre sur le ventre. Le médecin défit le kimono et écarta avec douceur les jambes de son cousin. Il mit ses gants en plastique et palpa avec méthode le contour de l'anus du Chat puis l'intérieur. Il affirma qu'une pommade pouvait réparer les déchirements et en même temps favoriser la continuation des rapports.

Toutefois, il demanda à Akito de ne pas être trop violent dans sa passion. Puis il repartit. Akito demanda à Kyo s'il voulait sortir pour voir ses amis. Le chat acquiesça et partit à grands pas vers la maison de Shiguré, malgré son mal. Akito, quant à lui, appela un homme et lui demanda de le rejoindre.

_**Chez Shiguré, l'après-midi**_

Kyo arriva bientôt devant la maisonnette et vit Haru, Rinne, Momiji, Kagura, Hiro, Kisa et Tohru qui jouaient avec Arisa et Hana . Quand ils le virent, ils vinrent vers lui. Il s'excusa pour son comportement lors du mariage, sachant à présent qu'aucun d'entre eux ne savait qu'il devait se marier. Il passa une agréable après-midi et rentra pour le souper. Akito l'attendait, furieux :

« Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps à revenir ?

-Je les ai quitté pour revenir pour l'heure du souper. Je ne dois pas être si en retard ! S'exclama le Chat, étonné par la crise imprévue de jalousie.

-On dîne à 19 heures précises, il est 19heures 30 ! Je t'ai attendu pour cette fois, mais que ça ne se reproduise plus !!! Vociféra le Dieu.

-Oui. Je serai de retour pour 18heures 30 au cas où tu déciderais de manger encore plus tôt ! Répondit avec hargne le Chat. »

Akito haïssait ces moments là. Pour faire comprendre au Chat qui était le Maître, il le gifla très fort de nombreuses fois. Quand il se sentit calmer, il emmena le Chat dans sa maisonnette pour qu'ils mangent. Il remarqua alors que Kyo avait la lèvre fendue. Il lécha doucement le sang qui se répandait sur le menton imberbe du Monstre comme pour s'excuser de sa mauvaise action. Son baiser tendre se transforma rapidement en un baiser torride.

Toutefois, Kyo calma son Dieu et ils passèrent à table. Ensuite, ils passèrent dans la chambre où un lit aux draps noirs les attendait. Kyo se déshabilla sachant la suite inévitable. Un Akito nu vint se coller à lui et lui proposa de lui passer la crème pour soigner son anus. Le Chat devint aussi rouge que ses yeux mais il accepta, lui faisant promettre d'y aller doucement. Sous l'ordre du Dieu, Kyo s'allongea sur le ventre et écarta les jambes.

Akito prit de la pommade dans le creux de sa main et en induisit un de ses doigts. Il fit des tours autour de l'anus pour détendre l'extérieur de l'anneau puis il entra doucement le doigt, répandant la crème avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il ajouta un second doigt enduit de produit et fit des mouvements de ciseau pour bien répandre la potion mais aussi pour préparer son époux à le recevoir. Il écoutait avec délectation les gémissements croissants du Chat.

Il introduisit un dernier doigt écartant un peu plus l'anus sous les cris de plaisir de Kyo. Enfin, il retira ses doigts sous un grognement de frustration et approcha son membre enduit de la crème près de l'entrée de Kyo. Il entra doucement, s'arrêtant à chaque crispation du visage « aimé ». Une fois qu'il fut entièrement en lui, il prit patience jusqu'à ce que le Chat se décontracte.

Une fois fait, il entama de lents va et vient. Les gémissements de Kyo se transformèrent en hurlement de bonheur et Akito accéléra jusqu'à la jouissance suprême. Il se retira lentement et se posa de son côté de lit, s'endormant doucement. Le Chat s'endormit aussi, dans son coin, un sourire sur les lèvres, une larme de fatigue coulant sur sa joue…

_**A suivre…**_

_**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

_**Oui je sais qu'ici aussi Akito est le bad boy qui s'en voudra après, mais ça suit un peu le caractère des persos…Sauf peut-être Kyo qui est je sais pas comment dire…un peu moins lui, pas assez rebelle mais c'est pour le besoin de la fic…**_

_**Voilà**_

**Réponse à Natsuko : **Vi ,c'est vrai que Kyo est assez OCC, mais en même temps, il sait que c'est sa seule chance d'être « libre » donc, il se soumet aux règles….Ensuite, j'ai oublié de le marquer mais oui, Akito est un homme comme tu as pu le remarquer dans ce chapitre !lol et merci d'avoir laissé une pitite review !!Ca m'a fait super plaisir, sachant qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup !

Merci à Lara Timquogni et fausbourg V pour m'avoir ajoutée dans leur Alert !

_**Si vous avez aimé MERCI de laisser des REVIEWS ça fait toujours plaisir…MDR**_

_**Bsx**_

_**N.M.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Messieurs Akito et Kyo Sôma.**

_Disclamer : Pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cela…_

_Rated : T à penchant M_

_Couple : Akito x Kyo (attention HOMOPHOBES DEHORS !!!)_

_Résumé : Akito oblige le Chat à l'épouser. Kyo se voit forcer d'amener son époux assez collant au lycée tant la jalousie du Dieu est immense…_

_Donc je dédicace cette fic à _Allezhopunptitverredesake _que j'adore. J'espère que cette fic te plaira !!!_

_Sinon bonne lecture à tous ceux et celles qui viennent sur mon humble fic…_

_Il se retira lentement et se posa de son côté de lit, s'endormant doucement. Le Chat s'endormit aussi, dans son coin, un sourire sur les lèvres, une larme de fatigue coulant sur sa joue…_

**Chapitre IV.**

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, kyo soupira doucement. Il se leva et alla s'habiller. Puis il attendit Akito, réfléchissant à ce qu'il se fût passé la veille. Un sourire béat se dessina sur son visage. Lorsqu'Akito arriva, ils déjeunèrent en silence, l'un continuant de réfléchir, l'autre pensant à sa journée au lycée. Ils allèrent ensuite tous les deux en direction du lycée. Kyo entraîna Akito vers sa place au fond de la classe. Ils assistèrent aux cours, Akito faisant des avions de papiers et les envoyant sur les élèves des que le sensei avait le dos tourné. Il embrassa aussi souvent le Chat dans le cou pour le déstabiliser.

Arriva alors le cours de sport. Akito resta sur le côté avec le professeur. Les élèves faisaient de l'endurance. Sans grande surprise pour le reste de la classe – excepté Akito- le Chat les battut allégrement. La journée se passa tranquillement à part l'écart d'Akito aux récréations. En effet, celui-ci trouvait que les personnes présentes reluquaient d'un peu trop près son époux et, bien que ce ne soit pas l'amour fou entre eux, Akito était quand même attisé d'une étrange jalousie –qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Donc, les pauvres élèves du lycée durent subir au mieux un coup de poing, au pire une fracture du bras ou toute autre partie du corps « facilement » cassable.

Les semaines suivantes furent encore plus énervantes pour Kyo. Akito venait avec lui jusque dans les toilettes. Il ne le laissait pas seul, une seule seconde, allant même avec lui sur le toit quand Kyo était énervé. Il ordonnait à Kyo de ne lui lâcher la main que s'il lui en donnait l'ordre. Le seul moment où Kyo était « libre » était les cours. Comme il devait copier le cours, Akito laissait sa main libre mais il voulait absolument que Kyo soit assis sur lui.

Souvent, les regards se tournaient vers eux, regardant drôlement le Chat qui répliquait à grand cri qu'il n'était pas une bête de foire. La yankee dut même aller à l'hopital parce qu'elle avait osé s'approcher du Chat et se disputer avec lui ; Akito ne comprenait pas qu'ils s'amusaient simplement à qui aurait le dernier mot.

Par l'attitude d'Akito, on pouvait comprendre qu'il aimait Kyo. Mais il aurait nié tout en bloc si vous lui aviez présenté la vérité. Il se disait qu'il voulait garder sa chose et rien de plus. Il n'aimait pas Kyo et le gardait juste pour…il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'aimait !!!

Les semaines passèrent ainsi. Le soir, en revanche, ils rentraient et Akito pressait Kyo à faire ses devoirs pour passer le reste de la soirée à faire des choses plus érotiques et plus passionnantes selon Akito.

Hatori était passé plutôt dans la semaine et avait avoué que Kyo s'en était très bien remis. Depuis ce jour –fatidique pour Kyo- heureux pour Akito – ils passèrent plus de temps sous les couvertures. Les vacances de printemps arrivèrent rapidement.

Akito voulut profiter de ces vacances et ils allèrent à l'hôtellerie de la mère à Ritsu. Les jours se déroulaient paisiblement, Kyo partait marcher ou se baigner. Akito restait dans une petite véranda, regardant le ciel bleu et jouant doucement avec les oiseaux. Ils étaient chacun de leur côté, sachant que s'ils restaient trop ensemble, ils finiraient par se disputer.

Un soir, dans une source, ils se retrouvèrent. Akito regarda longuement Kyo qui commença à être gêné par ce regard insistant. Soudain, le Dieu sembla se décider :

Kyo, est-ce que tu serais prêt à devenir père ?

Père ????Mais, on ne peut pas être enceint !!!!Répliqua Kyo, les yeux sortant presque de leurs orbites sous le ridicule de la question.

Je vois que ces quelques mois en ma compagnie ne t'ont visiblement pas rendu intelligent !!! Mais bon, passons. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

Euh, eh bien…Oui, j'aurai aimé être père…, avoua à voix basse le Chat, se rappelant l'un des inconvénients.

Bon, parfait, on devra accueillir notre enfant dans moins de huit mois…

NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ????????????????????????????MAIS ….

Arrête de crier, tu me casses les pieds !!!! Juste avant notre mariage, j'ai dû préléver un peu, rien que d'y penser me remet dans cette détestable situation, de ton sperme pour le donner à des scientifiques –j'ai aussi donné le mien – ils l'ont mis dans une mère porteuse et elle gagnera de l'argent pour l'avoir porté, mais l'enfant n'aura aucune caractéristique de cette femme. Nous sommes principalement parti ces vacances pour permettre la création d'une petite pièce pour l'enfant…

… !!!...-un ange passe-…-deux anges passent…- les anges soma passent ???-… YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!C'est génial, je vais avoir un enfant !!!!WOUHOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais, je suis trop jeune pour devenir père !!!!!

Toi oui, mais pas moi et puis tu devras apprendre, et rapidement !!!

La discussion se clôtura par une séance de sport dans l'eau, pour calmer le Chat et apaiser les nerfs du pauvre Dieu (lol) !

Cela faisait plus de huit mois que Kyo et Akito étaient mariés, bientôt neuf. Akito avait arrêté de venir avec Kyo au lycée, laissant un plus de liberté à ce dernier et s'occupant un peu plus de ses étranges activités. Il appelait tous les matins un homme et Kyo se demandait qui cela pouvait être. Toutefois cette question était assez fugace, à présent il ne se faisait plus qu'une question de jours avant que leur enfant n'arrive.

Un soir en revenant du dojo, Kyo vit une étrange camionnette devant la Résidence principale. Il entra rapidement se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Il courut vers sa maison et aperçut une dame aux cheveux blonds clairs qui tenait une boule ovale dans ses bras. Il regarda alors le salon et vit Akito parler et signer des papiers. Il s'avança et le regarda, une question dans le regard. Akito s'en aperçut et fit un signe à la femme blonde derrière lui.

La jeune femme lui tendit alors le paquet langé qu'elle tenait dans les bras et il vit alors pour la première fois son enfant. Ce dernier avait une petite bouille pour laquelle Kyo craqua simplement. Le garçon avait peu de cheveux, on pouvait dire qu'il était né à peine quelques heures avant. Kyo resta bouche bée devant son fils.

Ce dernier avait les cheveux noirs de geais mélangés à quelques mèches rousses. Ses petits yeux étaient noirs avec quelques touches de rouge. Kyo était émerveillé par la petite créature qu'il avait dans les bras. Il trouvait que c'était un parfait mélange entre lui et Akito. Il le maintint un peu plus près de lui, ayant peur de le blesser. Il ne se rendit pas compte que les scientifiques étaient partis, encore moins qu'Akito le regardait avec une moue méprisante sur le visage. Il était plongé dans ces yeux brillants d'innocence qui se fermèrent, demandant un sommeil bien mérité.

Sur son visage, un sourire doux, qu'Akito ne lui avait jamais vu, se dessina. Kyo posa son fils dans le landau et posa avec délicatesse la couverture sur son petit ange. Akito vint derrière lui et le tira pour aller sur le lit. Il déshabilla avec rapidité et adresse son Chat. Il le prépara rapidement puis s'enfonça en lui brutalement. Ses coups de rein devinrent brutaux, rapides, violents. Il se libéra dans un grognement rauque et resta en Kyo. Ce dernier s'était crispé durant tout l'acte. Il lui semblait être revenu au début de leur relation, bien que la douleur soit moindre.

Les jours passèrent et Akito redevint un peu plus doux. C'était lui qui s'occupait de leur enfant pendant la journée et il était à deux doigts de faire une crise de nerfs. Il appelait tous les jours l'homme mystère. Quand Kyo rentrait le soir, Sano, leur fils, se calmait et restait sage dans les bras de son jeune père, pendant que ce dernier faisait ses devoirs.

Kyo adorait jouer avec son fils, retrouvant une enfance qu'il n'avait pas eu normale. Il était sa vie à présent, il savait qu'il ferait tout pour son fils. Cependant, Kyo ne comprenait pas pourquoi son fils était « insupportable » selon les dires d'Akito pendant la journée. Il trouvait cela étrange, d'autant plus qu'il était sage le week-end. Ce qu'il adorait était amené son fils à Kazuma –il avait pardonné à son sensei quand ce dernier lui avait expliqué pourquoi il avait signé le contrat de mariage. Le directeur du dojo était un vrai papi gâteau avec Sano. Le petit riait tout le temps avec son grand-père adoptif.

Kyo pensait que tout allait très bien. Il était heureux avec son fils, il avait appris à aimer Akito et il voyait ses amis assez souvent. Il avait même arrêté de se battre avec le Rat quand il voyait que son fils adorait son oncle.

Seulement, par un jour glacial, un mois exactement après l'arrivée de son fils, en avril, Kyo rentra plus tôt des cours. Son sensei de sport était cloué au lit par une grosse grippe. Quand il s'avança sur le chemin de sa maisonnette, il entendit des pleurs au milieu du vent violent et glacé. Il s'avança et, sur le perron, il trouva Sano dans un couffin. Il resta quelques secondes stupéfait devant cette situation. Rapidement, il prit son fils dans ses bras, le réchauffant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il entra alors dans la maisonnette cherchant une raison pour laquelle son fils serait dehors et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place…

_**A suivre…**_

_**A la semaine prochaine !!!**_

_**Remerciements et réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

Natsuko : Vi et il a pas terminé de souffrir Kuo ! -'

Garla sama : Comme tu le vois, il va au lycée mais pas sans conséquence !lol Et il a pas fini son aventure mais ptit kyo !

Ingrid : Tu viens de découvrir à quoi serbaient les deux fioles !lol

Obscura : Contenet que ma fic t'ait donné envie d'en lire d'autres !lol ! contente que tu l'aimes !

Miyu : Eh, bien je compte faire d'autre lemons ; dans un ou deux chapitres… ;)

Coucou

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre un peu plus long !

:D

Bisous

N.M.


	5. Chapter 5

**Messieurs Akito et Kyo Sôma.**

_Disclamer : Pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cela…_

_Rated : T à penchant M_

_Couple : Akito x Kyo (attention HOMOPHOBES DEHORS !!!)_

_Résumé : Akito oblige le Chat à l'épouser. Kyo se voit forcer d'amener son époux assez collant au lycée tant la jalousie du Dieu est immense…_

_Donc je dédicace cette fic à _Allezhopunptitverredesake _que j'adore. J'espère que cette fic te plaira !!!_

_Sinon bonne lecture à tous ceux et celles qui viennent sur mon humble fic…_

_Il entra alors dans la maisonnette cherchant une raison pour laquelle son fils serait dehors et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place…_

**Chapitre 5.**

Il trouva alors la raison des nombreux coups de fils à l'homme mystère, celui qu'il avait préféré oublié par peur de comprendre ce qui était en train de réellement se passer. Il serra un peu plus son fils dans ses bras.

Puis il s'avança dans la chambre, des larmes roulant sur ses joues pâles. Sano ressentit sa peine et se mit à pleurer bruyamment. Il posa son fils dans son landau, ne passant plus inaperçu pour les deux hommes sur le lit.

Alors qu'il allait et venait en Kuréno en un rythme sensuel et rapide, Akito regarda Kyo et ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il le fit bien vite disparaître, plaçant sur son visage un sourire sadique. Il vit Kyo s'écrouler sur ses genoux et se tasser contre le berceau où leur fils s'époumonait. Le Chat parut s'en rendre compte et se releva, fermant la porte séparant les deux chambres et calma doucement son fils. Ce dernier avait un effet apaisant sur ses nerfs et la réciproque était vraie.

Il entendit après ce qui lui sembla des heures, une porte se fermer et celle de la chambre de son fils s'ouvrir. Akito rentra, une rage noire au fond de ses yeux –rage contre lui-même. Kyo posa son bébé et se remit debout, essuyant les dernières larmes.

Depuis combien de temps me trompes-tu ? Demanda amèrement Kyo

Depuis toujours ! Je n'allais pas arrêter ma relation avec Kuréno pour toi !

Mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas épousé ???Cria le Chat en colère

Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! S'échauffa le Dieu, rageant contre la rébellion du Chat.

Je fais ce que je veux !!! Je te hais !!!Plus que la haine elle-même !!!! Vociféra le Chat, vidant la rage qu'il avait cumulée en lui pendant ces longs mois où il avait été rabaissé plus bas que terre.

Akito s'avança rapidement, ordonnant à Kyo de se taire. Mais ce dernier continua. Akito, blessé par les paroles justes du Chat sur son comportement envers lui, le frappa au visage, fendant sa lèvre inférieure et tuméfiant sa joue. Mais le Chat se défendit. Akito ne se contrôla plus et déversa sa rage sur le Chat.

La rage de s'être fait surprendre par son époux…

La rage de le voir si attirant…

La rage de ne plus pouvoir voir une étincelle d'amour pour lui dans ce regard rouge si pénétrant, si remplie de tristesse et de désespoir…

La rage contre lui-même d'avoir été infidèle et d'avoir perdu sa famille…

Sa rage cachait sa tristesse…

Mais quand Kyo tomba au sol, inerte, en sang, un cocard à l'œil, un poignet foulé, quelques doigts cassés, les vêtements déchirés, sa peau battue rouge vif, son le sang coulant lentement au sol, Akito prit alors conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il s'enfuit de la maison, courant vers un petit parc non loin de là.

Dans la maisonnette, un enfant pleurait, la tristesse et la peur de ses parents, il déversait leur rage, leur désespoir, l'envie de compter l'un pour l'autre, il était le canalisateur des émotions de ses parents et les laissaient s'échapper pour enfin trouver le repos.

Le lendemain matin, Kyo se réveilla. Il était toujours au sol et son fils pleurait toujours. Il se releva lentement et chanta une chanson pour que son fils se calme. Ensuite, il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain, vérifiant rapidement si l'homme était là. Il se nettoya malgré la douleur et banda son poignet et sa main gauche.

Puis, il fourra rapidement quelques affaires pour son fils dans un sac avec de la nourriture. Il mit quelques affaires à lui dans le sac et partit rapidement en longeant les murs pour ne pas se faire voir. Son fils était silencieux, comme s'il savait que son papa voulait s'enfuir.

Le jeune homme de dix-sept ans courut jusque dans les bois puis après, il se dirigea vers le dojo. Quand il arriva, il vit que Kazuma avait des valises en main. Il s'effondra alors en pleurs à l'entrée, comprenant que sa fuite n'avait servi à rien. Le karatéka, le voyant blessé, accourut rapidement à lui et prit l'adolescent dans ses bras. Kyo était un poids plume. Il le mena rapidement dans sa chambre et posa le nouveau né dans le berceau qu'il avait au dojo. Il partit ensuite à la salle d'entraînement chercher de quoi soigner son fils.

Il refit correctement les bandages et soigna les plaies encore saignantes.

Kyo, désespéré, le supplia :

Aide-moi, s'il te plait…Aide-moi…

Que t'a-t-il fait ? Il t'a battu ? Bouillonna Kazuma.

Oui. Je…Je…-il éclate en sanglots- Je l'ai trouvé dans notre lit…avec…avec…Ku…Kuréno…

Oh mon dieu…Kyo…, murmura Kazuma, caressant les cheveux de son fils. Je dois aller en France…Pour donner des cours de hauts niveau…Tu pourrais venir avec moi…

Mais il va savoir que je suis parti…Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui passe inaperçu avec mes cheveux…, murmura avec crainte le Chat.

En effet…hum…et si…on te teignait les cheveux ? Je vais piquer un colorant noir avec quelques reflets bleu foncés à mon assitant –il ne saura rien ! - et on va te faire ça de suite ! sourit Kazuma.

Ils allèrent à la salle d'eau et teignirent les cheveux de Kyo. Ce dernier se vêtit d'un jean noir et d'un tee-shirt noir. Il prit ensuite son enfant dans ses bras et ils partirent rapidement pour l'aéroport. Quand l'avion s'envola, Kyo laissa couler quelques larmes puis il s'endormit sous l'œil inquiet de son « père ».

Loin de là, un homme vêtu d'un kimono noir rentrait dans sa maisonnette, cherchant son fils et son époux. Ne trouvant que les traces de sang, ne regardant même pas les armoires à moitié ouvertes, il s'assit à la fenêtre regardant le paysage paisible, attendant le retour de son jeune mari et de son fils qu'il croyait imminent…

_**A suivre…**_

_**Alors ce chapitre ? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Y a-t-il assez d'émotions ? **_

_**En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous as plu…**_

_**Merci pour les reviews, réponses aux anonymes : **_

**Miyu **: Pour le rapport sexuel tout mignon est bien logiquement le prochain chapitre le comporte…La suite t'a plu ? 

**Garla sama :** Eh oui, sadique est mon second prénom !lol, je déconne !:) C'est à partir de maintenant que les sentiments d'Akito vont évoluer…C'est quand on perd quelqu'un qu'on voit à quel point il nous était précieux…Sinon, oui, ça va bien se finir…

**Natsuko** : Eh oui, Akito est infidèle…Pauvre Kyo…Et je l'ai fait !lol Mais ça va s'arranger… ;)

_**La suite la semaine prochaine….**_

Bisous

N.M.


	6. Chapter 6

**Messieurs Akito et Kyo Sôma**

_**Disclamer**__ : Pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cela…pour le fun…_

_**Rated **__: T à penchant M_

_**Couple **__: Akito x Kyo (attention HOMOPHOBES DEHORS !!!)_

_**Résumé**__ : Akito oblige le Chat à l'épouser. Kyo se voit forcer d'amener son époux assez collant au lycée tant la jalousie du Dieu est immense…_

_Donc je dédicace cette fic à _Allezhopunptitverredesake _que j'adore. _

**Sinon bonne lecture à tous ceux et celles qui viennent sur mon humble fic…**

_Loin de là, un homme vêtu d'un kimono noir rentrait dans sa maisonnette, cherchant son fils et son époux. Ne trouvant que les traces de sang, ne regardant même pas les armoires à moitié ouvertes, il s'assit à la fenêtre regardant le paysage paisible, attendant le retour de son jeune mari et de son fils qu'il croyait imminent._

**Chapitre VI**

Quand le soir arriva, Akito se mit en colère : Kyo n'était pas là. Il téléphona chez Shiguré puis au dojo. Kyo n'était nulle part. Et Kazuma en voyage. Il se décida à attendre le lendemain pour commencer les recherches. Il ne dormit pas bien cette nuit là, pensant que Kyo était mort. Il se réveilla en un hurlement muet et chercha du regard la silhouette de son mari. Il ne la trouva nulle part et se rappela de son non-retour.

Il attendit le midi et appela les Soma pour qu'ils commencent les recherches. Les Douze sauf Haru et Rinne s'y mirent. Ces derniers étaient partis en voyage avec leur classe, en Europe…enfin, Rinne accompagnait Hatsuharu !

Les semaines passèrent et, même avec la police prévenue, ils ne trouvèrent ni Kyo, ni l'enfant. Le mois qui suivit le départ de Kyo, Akito resta l'amant de Kuréno…Mais à la fin du mois, exactement le jour de leur un an de mariage, Akito rompit leur liaison. Il trouvait que Kyo était un bien meilleur amant que le Coq.

Le temps continua d'avancer et Akito perdait espoir de les revoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Il s'enfonça dans sa mélancolie et se remémora les bons moments passés avec Kyo. Il ne savait même plus à quoi ressemblait leur enfant, il ne l'avait regardé qu'une fois et c'était pour le mettre à la porte, dans le froid hivernal d'avril.

_**Loin de là **_

Pendant ce temps, en Europe, Haru et Rinne visitait Paris et s'amusait comme des fous à traiter les gens de baka quand ces derniers les regardaient de travers. La classe d'Haru devait visiter une université qui se développait dans le sport et la médecine. Les étudiants étudiaient les deux matières.

Soudain, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs bleutés les heurta par inattention. Il s'excusa dans son français, avec une sonorité japonaise. Il releva les yeux et ses yeux rouges croisèrent ceux d'Haru et Rinne.

Kyo ???

Oui…Je…Ne dîtes pas à Akito que je suis ici…S'il vous plait !!!!Supplia le Chat, surpris de les trouver là.

D'accord. On a une pose…Tu nous montre où tu vis ? Demanda White Haru.

Ouais de toute façon mes cours sont finis, alors, qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Tu parles drôlement bien français ! Remarqua Rinne.

Je…Je suivais les cours quand même !!!Plaisanta le Chat.

Eh bien, nous sommes en voyage linguistique. Momiji est resté au Japon avec Tohru, ils sortent ensemble depuis pas mal de temps… Je dirais un truc comme 6 mois…, avoua Haru.

Et vous et les autres ils deviennent quoi ? Demanda le Chat curieux de savoir comment allait sa famille.

Eh bien, je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais la malédiction a disparu, les Douze sont libérés…Mais nous sommes restés près d'Akito…Le jour de l'an de mariage…il…Enfin…il est plongé dans une dépression depuis ton départ et celui de votre fils…Il ne se nourrit que parce qu'il le doit…Enfin…vu ta pâleur…tu ne veux pas qu'on te parle de lui… Sinon, Kagura sort avec l'ex-Singe -Ritsuu, Hiro sort avec une fille de sa classe et Kisa sort avec un garçon Soma…Yuki est avec son second (je ne sais plus comment il s'appelle !dsl)…Rinne et moi eh bien…on est toujours ensemble, Shiguré, Hatori et Ayamé sont ensembles et Kuréno s'est exilé en Norvège…

Ok. Merci Haru…

Ils entrèrent dans un petit immeuble. Il était charmant et on avait une vue sur la cour et sur le fleuve. Ils virent Kazuma et le saluèrent. Ce dernier s'occupait de son petit-fils. Les trois adolescents discutèrent tout en jouant avec l'enfant.

Avant de partir, Kyo leur demanda sils voulaient être le parrain et la marraine de Sano. Il acceptèrent avec joie et rejoignirent leur classe. Le reste du voyage se déroula tranquillement, ils visitaient toutes les capitales de l'Europe. Ils furent émerveillés par plusieurs d'entre elles.

De retour au Japon, ils allèrent chez Shiguré et dirent la nouvelle à Yuki qui promit de garder le silence. Une année passa. Haru, Rinne et Yuki correspondaient avec Kyo qui leur envoyait des photos de son fils.

_**A Paris.**_

Kazuma devait retourner au Japon mais quelque chose d'important le retenait à Paris, il devait faire une conférence puis assister à un tournoi. Or, son assistant au Japon lui avait demandé de revenir le plus vite possible car il s'était cassé une jambe et ne pouvait plus assurer les cours, et à longs termes cela révolterait les parents. Kazuma demanda alors à Kyo d'y aller.

Ce dernier avait terminé ses études avec un an d'avance, dès qu'il n'avait plus eu la compétition du rat, il s'était repris en main et avait travaillé dur pour faire la fierté de son père. Et l'élève avait surpassé le maître.

Lorsque ce dernier lui demanda s'il pouvait retourner au dojo pour assurer les cours, Kyo avait hésité parce qu'il ne tenait pas à revoir Akito, mais il devait un immense service à son père qui l'avait amené ici, loin de toute cette violence. Il avait acquiescé à la demande et se préparait à affronter ses fantômes…

Il prépara ses valises sans entrain. Il regardait son fils mettre ses jouets dans une boîte comme il le lui avait demandé. Il était fier de son fils. Ce dernier était plutôt calme quand il était à la maison mais quand ils sortaient tous les deux, il devenait fou et s'amusait avec son père.

Il y avait un jour que Kyo était sûr de ne jamais oublier…

_**Flash back…**_

Kazuma et Kyo avaient amené Sano à la piscine le jour de ses uns ans. L'enfant s'amusait comme un petit fou dans les bras de son père, éclaboussant son grand père avec ses petites mains. Un grand sourire éclairait son visage et Kyo était heureux que son fils le soit aussi. Quand ils étaient rentrés dans l'appartement le soir, Kyo avait veillé à ne pas réveiller son fils qui dormait depuis quelques heures déjà dans ses bras. Alors qu'il allait passer à table avec son père, il avait vu Sano venir vers lui en quelques pas mal assurés, en réclamant :

- Otô…Otô…(Papa…Papa)

Il était tombé à genou et avait tendu ses bras vers son fils qui continuait à avancer en tombant sur l'épais tapi et en se remettant debout pour le rejoindre. Kyo l'avait pris dans ses bras quand il était arrivé à sa hauteur et l'avait serré dans ses bras. Il souriait tant que sa bouche menaçait de ne jamais se refermer. Kazuma, pendant ce temps, avait filmé toute la scène et souriait largement. Il avait filmé toute la journée et pensait qu'offrir le dvd de cette journée à une certaine personne lui remonterait le moral.

_**Fin flash back…**_

Ils partirent tous les deux pour prendre l'avion…Kyo n'avait jamais enlevé la couleur de teinture de ses cheveux et la gardait comme une preuve de tout ce qu'il avait subi dans le passé.

Sano s'endormit sur son père qui le tenait dans une étreinte réconfortante. Lorsqu'il arriva au Japon, il sourit en voyant Yuki, Haru, Rinne, Tohru et Momiji l'attendre et plus loin, dans deux voitures, Shiguré, Ayamé et Hatori. Il tenait la main de son fils et son sac était sur son épaule. Il s'avança vers eux au rythme de son fils et les prit dans ses bras chacun leur tour.

-Otô…Otô…, demanda Sano en agitant vers lui ses petites mains. Kyo le prit alors dans ses bras et lui présenta ses oncles et tantes et ses parrains / marraines…

Hatori le conduisit vers le dojo où ils discutèrent avec les Douze.

Un jour après, Akito entendit dans ses jardins :

- Hiro ! Tu aurais pu me dire plutôt que Kyo était au dojo ! J'aurais été le voir aussitôt !

Une flamme d'espoir s'alluma en Akito : son amour était de retour…

_**A suivre…**_

_**Alors cette suite ? Vous avez aimé. ?**_

_**P.S. : Quand je dis **_**père **_**à la fin, j'entends par là, père adoptif…vu que Kazuma a adopté Kyo…**_

_**Review ???**_

_**Kiss**_

_**N.M.**_

_**Réponse et remerciement aux reviews anonymes : **_

**Ingrid : J'espère que cette suite t'a plu !**

**Bisous**


	7. Chapter 7

**Messieurs Akito et Kyo Sôma.**

_**Disclamer**__ : Pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cela…pour le fun…_

_**Rated **__: T à penchant M_

_**Couple **__: Akito x Kyo (attention HOMOPHOBES DEHORS !!!)_

_**Résumé**__ : Akito oblige le Chat à l'épouser. Kyo se voit forcer d'amener son époux assez collant au lycée tant la jalousie du Dieu est immense…_

_Donc je dédicace cette fic à _Allezhopunptitverredesake _que j'adore. _

**Sinon bonne lecture à tous ceux et celles qui viennent sur mon humble fic…**

_/…/_

_Un jour après, Akito entendit dans ses jardins : _

_- Hiro ! Tu aurais pu me dire plutôt que Kyo était au dojo ! J'aurais été le voir aussitôt ! _

_Une flamme d'espoir s'alluma en Akito : son amour était de retour…_

_/…/_

_/…/_

**Chapitre VII.**

/…/

/…/

Akito alla dans sa chambre et voulut se changer pour aller voir Kyo, mais avisant l'heure, il se dit qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil cela serait préférable. Il s'endormit alors, serein et passa la première nuit la plus calme depuis le départ de son amour. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il lui avait manqué, lui montrer qu'il l'aimait plus que quiconque et qu'il voulait élever leur fils ensemble.

Il voulait lui dire que pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait fait qu'une chose : il avait réalisé qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne pourrait y avoir que lui dans sa vie…

/…/

_**Flash back…**_

Akito était assis dans une serre. Il pensait à Kyo, à son visage pendant l'orgasme, si doux, si beau ; à cette façon de le regarder, cette lueur d'amour dans les yeux, qui avait disparue le jour où il avait tout découvert ; cette joie dans ses mouvements, ses gestes quand il avait leur enfant dans ses bras ; cette envie de câlin, de venir les chercher comme une chat effrayé ; cette douceur quand il le caressait comme s'il était son monde.

Tout ça était Kyo…Tout cette bonté, il l'avait perdu et ne le voyait que maintenant. A chaque pensée dirigeait vers lui, son cœur battait plus vite, plus fort comme lorsqu'il le touchait, comme lorsqu'il le voyait rire avec quelqu'un d'autre…Ce pincement au cœur, maintenant si présent qu'il était impossible de ne pas le percevoir…Cette jalousie qui l'avait rendu si violent envers les camarades de classe de son Chat…Ce besoin de lui rappelait sa présence tout le temps…

Il avait bien essayé de s'éloigner de lui…Mais c'était pour revenir toujours plus près de lui…Pour le garder plus longtemps encore contre lui, la nuit, pour lui montrer qu'il lui appartenait…

Il n'avait pas su voir qu'il l'aimait et dans cette rage contre lui-même, il l'avait battu, il avait brisé toutes les règles de son contrat…Il ne lui avait pas été fidèle et quand il avait vu cet amour fragile qu'il lui portait se briser en mille éclats, il l'avait frappé pour faire revenir cet amour, il l'avait frappé pour se punir lui-même comme s'il se frappait lui…Il s'en voulait de l'avoir fait souffrir…Il s'en voulait tellement de le confiner avec lui, de l'obliger à l'épouser, de ne pas le laisser vivre, de ne pas le laisser libre…

Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir voulu le posséder pour lui seul…de ne pas avoir su le protéger…de ne pas l'avoir considérer comme un être humain mais comme…un Monstre…capable d'amour…

Il voulait retrouver cet amour…mais il savait que maintenant c'était trop tard…Kyo était introuvable…leur fils aussi…et finalement, ils voulaient les laisser partir loin de lui…Il voulait les laisser vivre joyeusement…malgré sa perte de santé…malgré son mal…malgré sa …vie ?...

Le Dieu avait commencé alors à dépérir et sa chute continuait…

_**Fin Flash back…**_

/…/

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il se vêtit d'un jean noir et d'un pull à col roulé noir. Il partit sans prévenir personne dans le froid hivernal. Il marchait d'un bon pas, mais n'ayant pris aucun manteau, sa marche se réduisit petit à petit, le froid engourdissant ses membres.

Devant sa vue trouble se dessina le dojo. Il continua à avancer, l'espoir de voir Kyo le faisait continuer. Il toqua à la porte et entra. Il entendit alors _sa _voix. Il entraînait les jeunes Soma. Il s'avança lentement, sa vue se troublant de plus en plus. Il vit alors un élève regarder dans sa direction puis ses yeux noirs croisèrent deux yeux rouges surpris et stupéfaits. Puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Il ne sut jamais que sa chute avait été arrêtée par deux bras assez musclés, ni que le jeune homme aux yeux rouges avait grimacé quand il avait soulevé le poids plume de son corps.

Ce jour là, le professeur Kyo avait arrêté l'entraînement bien plus tôt que d'habitude et avait laissé ses élèves s'amuser le temps que leurs parents viennent les chercher. Il avait amené Akito dans une chambre voisine à la sienne et l'avait déshabiller pour le plonger dans un bain d'eau chaude. Il l'avait séché et lui avait passé un pyjama chaud. Il l'avait mis au lit mais le voyant grelottant, il était resté contre lui, retrouvant la sensation de son corps contre le sien. Leur fils était venu les rejoindre et ils s'étaient endormis tous les trois ensembles, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés.

Pourtant, quand Kyo se réveilla le lendemain matin, il eut la surprise de trouver en descendant l'escalier son amant. Son amant de Paris. Il lui sourit et alla se calfeutrer dans ses bras forts. Il se sentait bien, mais, étrangement, il ne trouvait pas la sensation de la veille lorsqu'il avait enlacé Akito pour le garder au chaud. Il le regarda avec douceur puis l'embrassa. Une tornade noire et rousse arriva droit sur eux et sauta dans les bras de Kyo qui sourit à son fils.

Sano n'aimait pas le copain de son père. Il le regardait de travers et Sano était tombé plus d'une fois à cause de cet homme. Du haut de ses deux ans, il savait déjà que cet homme n'était pas pour son père. Il s'accrocha alors au cou de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, empêchant par la même occasion l'homme blond d'embrasser son papa.

Kyo fit le déjeuner et s'assit, son fils venant sur lui pour un gros câlin matinal, obligeant ainsi le blond à s'asseoir en face du Chat. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de déjeuner en silence, Kyo releva la tête vers la porte et vit alors Akito tomber contre le contour de la porte. Il se leva rapidement et aida Akito à s'asseoir à ses côtés, lui donnant ainsi un bol de soupe, pour le nourrir petit à petit. Sano regarda l'homme à côté de son père. Ce dernier lui inspirait bizarrement confiance, ses yeux noirs étaient presque semblables aux siens qui étaient striés de rouge. L'enfant dit alors à Akito :

« Bonjou', monsieur, moi c'est Sano et toi ? »

« Bonjour bonhomme, je m'appelle Akito. »

« Et t'es qui pou' Papa ? »

« Je…Je…suis…un…une connaissance… »

« Non, Sano, Akito est ton second papa. »Répliqua Kyo, voulant que son fils connaisse la vérité sur ses parents.

« J'ai deux papas ? Ouais ! Ca veut di'e que Yann va pa'ti' de la vie de ôto ? »

Le blond serra les poings à l'énonciation de sa soi disant future séparation avec Kyo.

« Non…Yann reste avec moi, chéri…Parce qu'avec Papa, on ne s'entend pas très bien… »

Sano pleura et alla contre akito qui avait les larmes aux yeux devant l'explication de Kyo. N'aurait-il donc aucune chance avec ce dernier ?

Le Dieu étreignit son fils comme s'il était la dernière personne le retenant sur terre, ce qui était vraisemblablement le cas. Il regarda alors son fils pour la première fois. Il caressa ses doux cheveux noirs et roux, passa son pouce sur la joue mouillée et le berça, inconscient du regard insistant et étonné que Kyo jetait sur lui. Sano s'endormit alors dans les bras de son père et ce dernier monta à l'étage avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Il se coucha avec son fils et il s'endormit tranquillement.

/…/

**Dans la cuisine…**

Kyo restait pensif. Le comportement plus qu'inattendu du Dieu envers leur fils lui laissait espérer un changement chez l'homme. Yann essayait d'attirer son attention depuis quelques minutes. Les élèves étaient arrivés et il fallait donner cours. Kyo se réveilla alors et partit dans la salle d'entraînement. Yann se lança alors à l'exploration du dojo et y rencontra l'assistant de Kazuma avec qui il parla longuement.

Vers midi, les élèves partirent et Yuki, Haru, Rinne, Momiji, Tohru, Shiguré Ayamé, et Hatori arrivèrent. Akito se laissa enfin examiner par le médecin qui lui ordonna de rester au lit toute une semaine. Son fils lui promit de venir jouer tous les jours avec lui. Akito se dit que ce serait l'occasion d'apprendre qui était son fils.

La journée se passa tranquillement entre fou rire et partit de grandes discussions. Le soir, après le souper, ils s'en allèrent et yann retourna à l'hôtel.

Kyo alla dans la chambre d'Akito pour le voir s'agiter dans son sommeil en murmurant son prénom et « désolé…Pardonne moi ».

Il s'allongea à ses côtés et retrouva cette impression d'être à sa place. Akito se calma et son sommeil se fit plus calme…

/…/

/…/

_**A suivre …**_

_**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé, Bien pas bien ?**_

_**Cette fic va bientôt se terminer lors du prochain chapitre ou le chapitre suivant…**_

_**Voilà !**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**Réponses et remerciements aux reviews anonymes :**_

**Ingrid**La confrontation entre Kyo et Akito viendra dans le prochain chapitre…sinon, j'espère que ça t'a plu ! 

**Lou **Comme je l'ai dit à Ingrid, la confrontation sera dans le prochain chapitre…

**Shinigami : **yes ! contente que ça te plaise !!!:)biz


	8. Chapter 8

**Messieurs Akito et Kyo Sôma**

_**Disclamer**__ : Pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cela…pour le fun…_

_**Rated **__: T à penchant M_

_**Couple **__: Akito x Kyo (attention HOMOPHOBES DEHORS !!!)_

_**Résumé**__ : Akito oblige le Chat à l'épouser. Kyo se voit forcer d'amener son époux assez collant au lycée tant la jalousie du Dieu est immense…_

_Donc je dédicace cette fic à _Allezhopunptitverredesake _que j'adore. _

**Sinon bonne lecture à tous ceux et celles qui viennent sur mon humble fic…**

/…/

/…/

**Chapitre VIII.**

/…/

/…/

Les premiers soirs, Kyo dormit avec Akito, son état s'étant aggravé, il le veillait autant que possible, il passait le voir entre ses cours et ses visites se firent plus longues, plus agréables au fur et à mesure qu'il côtoyait son Dieu. Ils discutaient lors des moments lucides de l'homme brun. Kyo appréciait les diverses faces de sa personnalité : il découvrait l'homme qui se cachait derrière le sombre homme cruel. Et il l'adorait…non, il l'aimait encore plus qu'avant…

Akito était aussi un excellent père, toujours présent pour son fils (en même temps, il était alité ! mdr). Il adorait par-dessus toute la nuit, le seul moment où il pouvait enfin tenir son amour entre ses bras.

Un jour, tard dans la soirée, alors que Kyo avait terminé ses cours un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, il se dirigea vers les quartiers de l'assistant de son père Kazuma qui disait avoir rencontré le grand amour dans la finale du championnat d'arts martiaux. Il entendit des bruits étranges, comme ceux d'un combat. Il ouvrit la porte et resta ébahi devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Il voyait son amant bouger dans l'assistant de son père, lui murmurant de doux noms à l'oreille comme jamais il n'avait fait avec lui. Il fut choqué de voir que cela ne lui faisait pas autant mal que lors de sa séparation avec Akito. Maintenant, il ne ressentait que de la jalousie, face à l'amour qui émanait des deux hommes, il était jaloux, triste d'avoir perdu cela. Il se mit à courir en direction de la chambre de son mari. Inconsciemment, il avait besoin de lui et consciemment, il voulait le serrer dans ses bras.

Quand il arriva à la chambre, il ouvrit la porte et se précipita vers le lit moelleux. Il vint se réfugier dans les bras d'un Akito étonné, surpris…agréablement surpris. Ce dernier referma son étreinte sur Kyo qui se laissa à sourire dans cette chaleur aimante et réconfortante. Fermant les yeux, il sentit cette chaleur et ce bonheur se propager dans son corps comme chaque soir depuis qu'il était avec Akito.

Avant de s'endormir, il murmura inconscient de révéler ses paroles à voix hautes :

« Je t'aime Akito…tellement… »

« Je t'aime encore plus mon chaton… » Chuchota à son oreille son époux.

« Nan, c'est moi le plus… »

« Bonne nuit amour »

Zzzzzz, le Chat s'était endormi …

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Kyo se sentit bien entre ces bras protecteur et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'eut pas envi de se lever.

Il dessina de ses doigts le contour parfait du visage de l'homme qui le tenait au chaud contre lui. Il sourit puis sa bouche vint à l'encontre des paupières encore clauses puis du nez des pommettes du menton et enfin des lèvres où leurs jumelles les accaparèrent dans un baiser doux et passionné, tendre et sensuel, un baiser aimant, tout simplement.

Les mains du jeune homme parcoururent la peau douce du torse de son conjoint, pinçant avec douceur les tétons, faisant des arabesques connues d'elles seules sur le ventre plat et laiteux. Puis elles partirent à la découverte de la peau découverte du bas ventre et du haut des cuisses. Omettant par timidité et taquinerie le membre dressé, gorgé de sang qui criait à la libération.

De son côté, Akito lui enleva le tee-shirt et le boxer dès le départ, impatient de redécouvrir la peau douce qui lui avait été offerte avant. Il caressa avec amour les pectoraux finement musclés et les abdominaux durs contre ses doigts. Il caressa comme si c'était la première fois le galbe des fesses de son compagnon qui frissonna de plaisir au toucher. Puis ses mains parcoururent avec entrain la colonne vertébrale provoquant moult et moult tressaillements chez son amant. Leur baiser se renouvela, cherchant la langue jumelle, la bouche aimée.

Kyo se rapprocha et pressa avec envi son bassin contre celui de son mari qui tressaillit quand leurs virilités se touchèrent. Puis l'ancien rouquin prit une main de son amant et la mit dans sa bouche suçant avec détermination trois doigts, puis le guidant vers son entrée. Akito croisa son regard et il y lut toute la confiance que lui accordait son amour, tout cet amour qu'il n'avait plus à trahir. Il caressa l'entrée étroite de son compagnon et y glissa un doigt sous les suppliques de celui-ci.

Il entama de lents mouvements de va et vient puis il fit pénétrer un second doigt. Kyo l'embrassa vivement pour masquer la grimasse d'inconfort qui l'avait gagné. Puis un troisième doigt entra en même temps qu'un lent mouvement sur sa hampe durement tendue. Il gémit de bonheur et se laissa aller sur le dos. Akito vint sur lui et il lui fit poser ses mollets sur ses épaules et présenta son gland turgescent à son entrée. Il regarda Kyo droit dans les yeux, puis, avec tendresse, il vint lui mordiller l'oreille, murmurant de doux mots qui l'apaisèrent.

Akito vint lentement en lui, prenant soin de ne lui faire sentir que du plaisir grâce aux allées et retour effectués sur son membre dur. Puis, tous signes de douleur étant perdu à l'horizon, il entama de doux va et vient, cherchant la félicité de son compagnon.

Ses coups de rein s'accélérèrent quand il fut envahi par le plaisir. Il mordillait le cou de son Chat, léchant l'oreille. Kyo, qui avait passé ses jambes autour de la taille de son Dieu, hurlait sous les assauts sensuels et fougueux de son homme.

Ils jouirent dans un ensemble parfait en criant leur amour à l'autre.

Ils reposèrent une demi heure dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux, tout simplement. Puis pour ajouter à leur bonheur, leur fils vint sauter dans leur bras. Ce dernier avoua alors, faisant rougir ses parents :

« Dis ôto ? Papa ? Je vais avoi' un petit frè'e ou une petite sœu' ? »

« Pourquoi tu nous demandes cela ? » Interrogea Akito.

« Ano (Heu)…Tonton Yuki dit qu'avec tout le b'uit que vous avez fait, il est étonnant que vous ayez pas enco'e d'aut'es enfants…Et par'ain Ha'u a dit que c'était pas pasce que vous faisiez beaucoup de b'uit que vous réussiriez à pondre une graine…Et mar'aine Rinne et lui a dit que eux, ils criaient bien et qu'il lui avait mis deux graines dans le vent'e…Alors… Je vais vraiment avoir un frè'e ou une sœu' ? »

« Ecoute…Je ne sais… »

« Si ôto veut un autre enfant moi, ça me dérange pas… » Avoua Akito en regardant Kyo dans les yeux.

Ce dernier eut les yeux ronds un instant puis il lui sauta au cou !

_Il verra ce que c'est les nuits blanches à donner le biberon ! Niark niark niark_…(hum pensées de Kyo)

« Eh bien il faudra attendre encore un peu mon chéri avant que la cigogne vienne porter ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur… »Confirma Kyo

« Suuuuuuuuupeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr » Se réjouit Sano.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Kyo coinça Yann dans un couloir et lui dit avant de s'en aller en courant en cours :

« Je crois qu'on a tous les deux trouver meilleurs amants, alors bonne chance avec le tien ! Bien entendu entre nous, c'est fini ! »

Neuf mois plus tard, Sano( trois ans) attendait avec impatience ses deux papa qui revenait avec son petit frère, Nanba. Le petit grand frère (lol) était sous la surveillance de sa marraine et de son parrain, qui surveillaient aussi leurs jumelles, Sakura et Izuki.

Kazuma revint finalement de Paris avec une karatéka prénommée Aurore…

La vie continua avec ses hauts et ses bas ; mais l'amour et la joie d'avoir une famille rendirent celle d'Akito et Kyo la plus souriante et la plus unie dans les temps de crises…

/…/

_**Si le Blanc et le Noir ne forment plus qu'un alors le Blanc vivra et le Noir se délestera de son Mal…**_

_**Le Dieu blanc aimera son Chat pur…**_

_**La malédiction se brisera et ils vivront enfin pour eux et non cette entrave à leur Vie…**_

/…/

/…/

Smile, dans la vie, il faut sourire et non pleurer…

Voir les belles choses et ne pas s'attarder sur ses erreurs aller de l'avant même si c'est difficile…

Ce sont deux leçons que cette famille tira des épreuves qu'elle subit…

_**La FIN !!!!**_

_**Alors…**_

_**Ce chapitre ? Il est comment ? Contentes ou tristes que ce soit la fin !!!**_

_**En tout cas, je suis **__**désolée**__** du retard que j'ai mis pour vous donner cette fin mais l'inspiration et le manque d'envie d'écrire m'a frappé en plein dos quand je voulais taper ce chapitre…J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop mal…Enfin…Dites le moi ! Je compte sur vous !!!**_

_**Bisous !**_

_**Je tiens à remercier celles (et ceux) qui m'ont reviewé du début à la fin, mais aussi celles qui ont mis des reviews à certains chapitres !!, toutes les personnes qui m'ont rajouté dans leurs Alerst et Favorites !!!MERCI BEAUCOUP !**_

_**Maintenant, réponse à la review anonyme et un GRAND MERCI aussi à :**_

**Miyu : **Coucou, je suis contente que ma fic t'ai plu…J'espère aussi que tu as aimé ce dernier lemon !!!Fait vers 22h (l'heure où je commence à disjoncter ! lol). Voilà…En espérant que ça t'ait plu !!!

Bisous

**Je tiens à souhaiter une bonne rentrée à toutes les personnes qui reprennent l'école début septembre ( moi la Terminale ! Génial ! lol) que ce soient les élèves ou les profs (s'il y en a qui passe par ici : J'étais nulle en rédac, m'en voulez pas svp ! lol /)**

**Et à toutes les personnes qui reprennent le travail ou qui n'ont pas eu la chance d'voir beaucoup de vacances !!!**

**Bisous**

**Tout le monde**

**Je vous adore !!!**

**N.M.**

**Fait le 31 / 08 /2007**


End file.
